Postacie
right|120px Lista postaci bardzo długa, ponieważ seria Monster High opowiada o perypetiach szkolnych. Do listy zaliczają się Straszyciółki (czyli główne bohaterki jak np. Frankie Stein), reszta uczniów Straszyceum, nauczyciele (np. pan Hack), postacie występujące tylko w książkach (np. Melody Carver) oraz inni (np. Beeanna). Straszyciółki left|90px 'Frankie Stein' Ma 15 dni i jest córką potwora Frankensteina. Jej zwierzak nazywa się Watzit. Frankie jest bardzo przyjazna i wysportowana, ale ma niezgrabne ruchy. Jej szwy często puszczają. Straszyciółkami dziewczyny są Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf i Abbey Bominable. left|90px 'Draculaura' Jest córką Hrabiego Draculi. Ma 1600 lat. Jej zwierzak nazywa się Hrabia Nietoperz Wspaniały. Draculaura jest najbardziej przyjacielską dziewczyną w Straszyceum. Jest modna i zawsze ma na sobie dużo makijażu. Przyjaźni się z Frankie i Clawdeen. Jej chłopakiem jest Clawd Wolf. left|90px 'Clawdeen Wolf' Jest córką wilkołaka i ma 15 lat. Jej ciało jest pokryte futrem. Zna się na modzie i jest pewna siebie. Dziewczyna jest przyjazna dla każdego potwora. Ma liczne rodzeństwo (w tym Howleen, Clawda) i Clawdię. Jej zwierzakiem jest fioletowy kot Crescent. Clawdeen ma wyczulone zmysły tak jak pies. left|90px 'Lagoona Blue' Córka potwora morskiego. Ma 15 lat. Jej zwierzątko to pirania Neptuna, którą nosi w torebce-akwarium. Jej ulubiony kolor to morski, a ulubiona potrawa to sushi. Jest bardzo uczuciowa, wyluzowana i przyjazna. Jej chłopakiem jest Gillington Webber. W związku z tym, że Lagoona jest bardzo przyjacielska, dziewczyna przyjaźni się z każdym. left|90px 'Cleo de Nile' Cleo de Nile jest córką mumii. Jej wiek wynosi 5 842. Ma kobrę królewską Hissette. Dziewczyna jest kapitanem drużyny potworniarek. Uważana jest za samolubną osobę. Pomimo tego, Cleo ma złote serce. Chce, aby traktowano ją jak królową. Jej siostrą jest Nefera, chłopakiem Deuce Gorgon, a przyjaciółką Ghoulia. Boi się ciemności. Jest najbardziej popularną potworką w Straszyceum. left|90px 'Ghoulia Yelps' Ghoulia jest córką zombie. Ma 16 lat. To najmądrzejszy potwór w Monster High. Mówi tylko w języku zombie. Ma sowę Sir Hukacza. Jest nieśmiała, ale bardzo miła. Jest fanką komiksów Szybkośmierć. Jej chłopak to Wolny Moe. Pomaga składowi Potworniarek, a także swojej najlepszej straszyciółce - Cleo De Nile. left|90px 'Spectra Vondergeist' Córka duchów, ma 16 lat. Spectra prowadzi anonimowego bloga plotkarskiego oraz kolumnę z poradami dla uczniów z Monster High. Posiada niezwykłą zdolność przenikania przez ściany, co umożliwia jej wyłapywanie ciekawych sensacji w szkole. Jest znana pod pseudonimem Cerberek. Z chęcią uczęszcza na lekcje dziennikarstwa. Jej domowym zwierzątkiem jest fretka o imieniu Rhuen. left|90px 'Abbey Bominable' Córka Yeti, ma 16 lat. Jest studentką z "północy", a jej ojczystym językiem jest język Yeti. Czasami ma problemy ze zrozumieniem tradycji i zasad panujących w Monster High. Jej ulubionym zajęciem jest jazda na snowboardzie. Z chęcią uczęszcza na szkolne lekcje matematyki. Jej domowe zwierzątko to mamut o imieniu Shiver. Przyjaciółkami dziewczyny są Lagoona Blue i Frankie Stein. Prawdopodobnie jest dziewczyną Rossa Palonego. Ważniejsi uczniowie Monster High left|90px 'Operetta' Córka potwora z opery, ma 16 lat. Jest operową divą, jak i zarówno perfekcjonistką. Jej ulubionym zajęciem jest granie na instrumentach i śpiewanie. Niestety słuchając jej głosu na żywo można "stracić głowę", wobec czego Operetta udostępnia swój głos na nagraniach. Domowym zwierzakiem dziewczyny jest pająk o imieniu Memphis "Daddy O" Longlegs. Przyjaciółmi Operetty są Deuce Gorgon i Holt Hyde. left|90px 'Deuce Gorgon' Syn Meduzy. Ma 16 lat. Lubi grać w trumno-koszykówkę i gotować (nie przyznaje się do tego). Deuce swoim wzrokiem zamienia w kamień każdego i wszystko w co spojrzy, dlatego musi nosić okulary. Jego dziewczyna to Cleo de Nile. Jego ulubiony kolor to neonowozielony. Jego domowym zwierzakiem jest szczur Perseusz. Kiedyś miał smoka Dymka, ale przypadkowo go zamienił w kamień. left|90px 'Clawd Wolf' 17-letni syn wilkołaka. Jest chłopakiem Draculaury. Ma kilku braci, dwie młodsze siostry - Clawdeen i Howleen oraz starszą - Clawdię. Jest bardzo przyjazny, życzliwy i otwarty wobec innych. Uwielbia grać w piłkę nożną i trumno-koszykówkę. Z chęcią uczęszcza na szkolne lekcje gryzologii. Ubiera się pod okiem swojej młodszej siostry. Jego domowe zwierzątko to gargulec o imieniu Rockseena. Clawd kumpluje się z wieloma uczniami z Monster High. left|90px 'Jackson Jekyll / Holt Hyde' Jackson i Holt to ta sama osoba. Obaj mają po 16 lat. Gdy ten pierwszy usłyszy muzykę - przemienia się. Odczynić to może tylko wyłączenie najbliższej muzyki. Obaj mają kameleona o imieniu Crossfade. Kochają się również we Frankie. left|90px 'Howleen Wolf' Szczeniak wilkołaka, młodsza siostra Clawdeen i Clawda. Ma 14 lat. Jej zwierzakiem jest samiczka jeża o imieniu Cushion. Dziewczyna często pożycza bez pytania rzeczy swojej siostry. Mimo zdecydowanej postawy czasem jest bardzo wrażliwa. left|90px 'Toralei Stripe' Kołotaczka z ciętym językiem. Ma 15 lat. Jej najlepszymi przyjaciółkami są Purrsephone i Meowlody. Jej zwierzątkiem jest tygrysek szablastozębny Sweet Fang. Toralei została porzucona przez rodzinę i siostry (ujawnia się to w odcinku Nieznane oblicza Toralei). left|90px 'Purrsephone i Meowlody' Siostry bliźniaczki - kotołaczki. Obie mają po 15 lat. Są najlepszymi przyjaciółkami Toralei. Kiedyś miały kanarka, lecz Purrsephone miała na niego uczulenie, więc musiały go oddać. left|90px 'Venus McFlytrap' Córka potwora roślinnego. Ma 15 lat, lubi nosić wyraziste i krzykliwe ubrania, aby przyciągnąć uwagę innych potworów oraz kolor zielony. Venus jest pasjonatką ochrony środowiska, czasem zdarza jej się wytworzyć pyłek, dzięki któremu "przekonuje" innych do swoich racji. Jej zwierzątkiem jest muchołówka o imieniu Chewlian. Swój debiut zalicza w odcinku Dzień potwo-ekologii. left|90px 'Robecca Steam' Córka szalonego naukowca. Ma 116 lat. Jest robotem o miedzianej skórze łączonej nićmi. Robecca czasami może spóźnić się do szkoły, ponieważ jej wewnętrzny zegar nie zawsze działa prawidłowo. Ubiera się dość niecodziennie, w porównaniu z innymi uczniami Monster High. Posiada rakietowe buty, na których może wykonać przeróżne akrobacje. Jej zwierzątkiem jest pingwin Kapitan Penny. Swój Debiut zaliczyła w odcinku To tylko awaria. left|90px 'Rochelle Goyle' Córka Gargulców. Ma 415 lat i pochodzi z Francji. Jest uczennicą z wymiany, podobnie jak Abbey. Rochelle uwielbia rzeźbić, a ponad to, kocha architekturę. Posiada gryfa-gargulca o imieniu Roux. Jest zakochana w Deuce'ie, ale bez wzajemności. Robecca, jej najlepsza przyjaciółka przekonuje ją, aby zrezygnowała z niego, gdyż skończy się to dla niej jedynie złamanym sercem. Pierwszy raz w Polsce pojawiła się w filmie Upiorki Rządzą i odcinku Upiorny taniec. left|90px 'Jinafire Long' Córka chińskich smoków. Ma 1500 lat i pochodzi z Fanghaiu (Shanghai, Chiny). Ulubionym zajęciem dziewczyny jest kaligrafia. Ma tendencje do podpalania przedmiotów łatwopalnych. Ubiera się w dość tradycyjne stroje, ale stara się je podkreślić zaciętymi akcesoriami. Najlepszymi przyjaciółkami Jinafire są Skelita Calaveras i Clawdeen Wolf. Swój debiut zaliczyła w filmie Upioryż miasto strachu. left|90px 'Skelita Calaveras' Córka żywych szkieletów. Ma 15 lat i pochodzi z Meksyku. Uwielbia rzeczy związane z Dia de los Muertos. Jest dumna ze swojego dziedzictwa, lecz stara się tworzyć własny styl. Najlepszymi przyjaciółkami Skelity są Jinafire Long i Clawdeen Wolf. Swój debiut zaliczyła w filmie Upioryż miasto strachu. left|90px 'Catrine DeMew' Kotołaczka pochodząca z Francji. Ma 17 lat. Jest francuską malarką, a świadczyć o tym mogą trzy pędzle do malowania przy jej pasku. Nie ma żadnego zwierzątka, ale kocha gołębie ze swojego rodzinnego Upioryża. Catrine jest perfekcjonistką. Swój debiut zaliczyła w filmie Upioryż miasto strachu jako postać w tle. left|90px 'Gigi Grant' Gigi jest dżinem. Ma 15 lat. Zwierzakiem dziewczyny jest skorpion o imieniu Sultan Sting. Dziewczyna ma klaustrofobię, co wynika z wiecznego przesiadywania w lampie. Gigi nie przyjaźni się z nikim, ale życzyłaby sobie mieć przyjaciela. Zadebiutowała w filmie 13 Życzeń. left|90px 'Twyla' Twyla jest córką BoogieMana (Straszydła). Ma 14 lat. Zwierzakiem dziewczyny jest królik Dustin. Przygarnęła go po tym, gdy wiatr dmuchnął nim w nią. Twyla lubi przejmować koszmary normalsów i zamieniać je w miłe sny. Przyjaźni się ze Spectrą i Howleen. Zadebiutowała w filmie 13 Życzeń. left|90px 'Catty Noir ' Catty jest kotołaczką. Ma 16 lat. Jej lalka została wydana 13 września 2013 roku, z okazji piątku trzynastego. Jest sławną piosenkarką. Catty jest bardzo przesądna. Dziewczyna nie ma żadnego zwierzaka. Jest to jedno z wielu poświęceń dla bycia piosenkarką. Kolejnym jest brak przyjaciół. Zadebiutowała w filmie 13 Życzeń. left|90px 'Scarah Screams' Córka banshee. Ma 15 lat. Wcześniej występowała w tle webisodów. Swój debiut zaliczyła w odcinku Co zrobić z voodoo?. Przyjaźni się ze Strachem. Ujawniono, że jej ojczyzną jest Irlandia. Jej chłopakiem jest Niewidzialny Billy. left|90px 'Wydowna Spider' Jest córką mitologicznej Arachne. Ma 16 lat. Była jedną z trzech propozycji lalek wyświetlanych w San Diego Comic Con 2011. Przegrała głosowanie, ale ujawniono, że jej oficjalna lalka zostanie wydana na SDCCI 2013. Dziewczyna przyjaźni się z Ghoulią Yelps oraz Clawdeen Wolf. Jej zwierzakiem jest mucha domowa – Shoo. left|90px 'Niewidzialny Billy' Billy to niewidzialny chłopak. Ma 15 lat. Jest ze wzajemnością zakochany w Scarah. Pojawił się w tle kilku webisodów, a znaczną rolę miał w odcinku Upiorny taniec. Kiedyś miał psa, ale musiał go oddać, ponieważ gdy wychodził z nim na spacer, władze miejskie brały go za bezpańskiego. Teraz ma pudełko, w którym może znajdować się kot... left|90px 'Ross Palony' Ross to syn żywiołaków ognia. Ma 15 lat. Jest wielkim flirciarzem i zagaduje prawie do każdej dziewczyny w Straszyceum. Jego kuzynem jest Jackson Jekyll/Holt Hyde. Prawdopodobnie jest chłopakiem Abbey Bominable. left|90px 'Gillington "Gill" Webber' Syn potwora rzecznego. Ma 16 lat. Gill ma skrzela, dlatego na lądzie musi nosić słój z wodą. Jest to potwór wrażliwy, wstydliwy ale bardzo taktowny. Jest chłopakiem Lagoony. Chłopak spotyka się z nią, mimo zakazu swoich rodziców. |left|90px 'Strachu' Strachu jest laleczką voodoo. Ma 15 lat. Stworzony został przez Frankie Stein, aby miała ona "chłopaka". Przyjaźni się ze Scarah. left|90px 'Sloman Mortavitch' Syn zombie, chłopak Ghouli. Tak samo jak jego dziewczyna mówi tylko w języku zombie. Należy do klubu szachowego. Inni uczniowie Monster High 'Manny Taur' Syn Minotaura. Nie znosi normalsów i koloru czerwonego. Boi się labiryntów. |left|90px 'Romulus' Wilkołak. Przed przeniesieniem uczęszczał do Liceum Półksiężycowego. Przyjaciel Clawda z dzieciństwa. Swój debiut zalicza w filmie Różnice kulturowe kłów i futer. |left|90px 'Goria Fangtell' Córka wampira. Przed przeniesieniem do Straszyceum uczęszczała do Liceum Dzwonnicy. Chodzi z Bramem Deveinem. Swój debiut zalicza w filmie Różnice kulturowe kłów i futer. |left|90px 'Bram Devein' Syn wampira, ma około 1703 lata. Przed przeniesieniem do Straszyceum uczęszczał do Liceum Dzwonnicy. Chodzi z Gorią Fangtell. Swój debiut zalicza w filmie Różnice kulturowe kłów i futer. left|90px 'Iris Clops' Cyklopka. Jest byłą Potworniarką, lecz mimo to, dziewczyna nadal podziwia ich kapitana - Cleo de Nile. Możliwe, że pPrzyjaźni się ze Scarah Screams. Swoje urodziny obchodzi 29 lutego. 'Don Truposz' Jeden z zombie. Często występuje w tle. W odcinku Miłosny trójkąt Bermudzki walczy z Wolnym-Moe o miłość Ghouli. Pomimo wszystko, on i Moe się przyjaźnią. Don należy do klubu szachowego. 'Brocko' Wilkołak przeniesiony do Straszyceum z Liceum Półksiężycowego. Należy do tzw. Sfory Romulusa. Swój debiut zalicza w filmie Różnice Kulturowe Kłów i Futer. 'Dougey' Wilkołak przeniesiony do Straszyceum z Liceum Pół-Księżycowego. Należy do Sfory Romulusa. 'Ricky' Yeti, który głowę i wszystkie kończyny ma zamrożone w bryłach lodu. Postać w tle. 'Eyera' Chłopak z jednym wielkim okiem zamiast głowy. Postać w tle. 'Simon Clops' Olbrzym należący do drużyny trumno-koszykówki. Postać w tle. 'Buzz Wingman' Chłopak-mucha. Postać w tle. |left|90px 'Grimmily Anne McShmiddlebopper' Nazwisko Grimmily może wskazywać na to, że Grimmily jest z Irlandii lub Szkocji dlatego można też podejrzewać, że jest potworem z Loch Ness. Swój debiut zalicza w odcinku nieimitowanym w Polsce We Stop Hate. left|90px 'Boo-Lu Cerone' Boo-Lu jest córką duchów cmentarnych. Ma 14 lat. Zwierzakiem dziewczyny jest pies wzięty ze schroniska - Bandit. Jej postać została utworzona przez Lulu Cerone - założycielkę organizacji LemonAID Warriors, która pomaga dzieciom odnaleźć swoją pasję i ją rozwiać. Zapowiedziane postacie left|90px 'Jane Boolittle' Jane jest córką szamana. Jej zwierzakiem jest leniwiec o nieznanym jeszcze imieniu. Lalka dziewczyny została zaprezentowana na SDCCI 2013. left|90px 'Clawdia Wolf' Clawdia jest córką wilkołaka oraz starszą siostrą rodzeństwa Wolf. Lalka dziewczyny została zaprezentowana na SDCCI 2013. Prawdopodobnie wystąpi w filmie Przerażenie, kamera, akcja!. left|90px 'Honey Swamp' Honey jest córką potwora z bagien. Jej lalka została zaprezentowana na SDCCI 2013. Prawdopodobnie wystąpi w filmie Przerażenie, kamera, akcja!. left|90px 'Elissabat' Elissabat jest córką wampira. Jej lalka została zaprezentowana na New York Comic Con. Prawdopodobnie wystąpi w filmie Przerażenie, kamera, akcja!. left|90px 'Viperine Gorgon' Viperine jest córką meduzy. Nie jest wykluczone, że jest siostrą Deuce'a. Jej lalka została zaprezentowana na New York Comic Con. Prawdopodobnie wystąpi w filmie Przerażenie, kamera, akcja!. Byli uczniowie |left|90px 'Nefera de Nile' Córka mumii. Ma 5845 lat i jest starszą siostrą Cleo de Nile. Cechuje ją arogancja i samolubność wobec innych. Dziewczyna uwielbia dokuczać swojej młodszej siostrze. Z chęcią chodziła na szkolne lekcje smokologii. Wyznacza nowe trendy w modzie. Jej domowym zwierzątkiem jest Azura, turkusowy skarabeusz. left|90px 'C.A. Cupid' Kupidynka, córka Erosa (mitologicznego bożka miłości). Jest specjalistką od "spraw sercowych". Prowadziła audycje radiowe dla zakochanych w katakumbach Straszyceum. Z chęcią chodziła na szkolne lekcje psychologii. Zadebiutowała w filmie Upiorna siła miłości. Obecnie uczęszcza do Ever After High. Nauczyciele left|90px 'Pani Dyrektor Głowenia Krewnicka' Pani Głowenia Krewnicka jest dyrektorką Straszyceum. Stworzyła tę szkołę z myślą o tolerancji i łączenia się różnych kultur. Jej zwierzęciem jest klacz z przekrwionymi oczami o imieniu Koszmar. left|90px 'Pan Mumia' Pan Mumia jest nauczycielem matematyki w Straszyceum. Jest wielkim pasjonatem wykładanego przez siebie przedmiotu i stara się zachęcać do jego nauki swoich uczniów. left|90px 'Pani Kindergrubber' Pani Kindergrubber jest nauczycielką robót ręcznych w Straszyceum. Naucza swojego przedmiotu z przyjemnością, ponieważ jest on przez uczniów łatwo przyswajalny. Jej postać wzorowana jest na Babie Jadze. 'Pan Hack' Pan Hack jest nauczycielem szalonej nauki w Straszyceum. Uważa, że jest ona zabawą. Nie jest zbyt lubiany przez uczniów, gdyż "jest wrogiem morskich stworzeń", "uwielbia, kiedy dzieje się uczniom krzywda" oraz "wlepia same złe oceny, zanim uczeń coś powie". 'Pan Neil Udacznik' Prawdopodobnie normals. Pojawił się tylko w odcinkach Zastępotworostwo, gdzie zastępował panią Krewnicką i został zamieniony w kamień przez Deuce'a oraz w odcinku specjalnym Nowy upiór w szkole, gdzie prawdopodobnie uczył Szporachunków. Uczniowie przezywają go "Nieudacznik" przez jego nazwisko. 'Pan Gdzie' Niewidzialny człowiek, jest nauczycielem dramaturgii w Straszyceum. Nosi bandaże, by być widzialnym. Jednak może on sprawić, żeby też stały się niewidzialne. Pierwszy raz pojawił się w odcinku Elektryzujący dzień. 'Irene Maiden' Nauczycielka spogrewniona z żelazną dziewicą. Była przez 2000 uwięziona w posągu, póki Frankie i Cleo go nie rozbiły. 'Pan Paskudny ' Nauczyciel języków martwych. Jest wredny i bardzo podejrzliwy. 'Trener Igor ' 'Pan Śmierć' 'Pan Verizhe' 'Chwaścina' 'Pan Ogrowski' Z jego nazwiska wynika, że jest ogrem. Pierwszy raz wystąpił w odcinku Wiem, co robiłeś zeszłej strachonocy. W Straszyceum pracuje jako woźny. Nie lubi muzyki. Postacie występujące tylko w książkach 'Melody Carver' Córka mitologicznej Syreny (kobiety-ptaka). Jej chłopakiem jest Jackson Jekyll (w książkach).Jej przyrodnią siostrą jest Candace. 'Bekka Madden' Normalska. Jest wrogiem RAD-owców, gdyż myśli, że to przez nich jej chłopak - Brett z nią zerwał. 'Brett Redding' Jest miłością Frankie. Normals, który był zafascynowany potworami. Były chłopak Bekki. 'Candace Carver' Normalska, przybrana siostra Melody. Lubi nosić markowe ciuchy i jest rozgadana. 'Haylee Barron-Mendelwitz' Normalska, była przyjaciółka (a raczej "sługa") Bekki. Dziewczyna Heatha Burnsa. 'Beau Carver ' Przybrany ojciec Melody i prawdziwy Candace. 'Glory Carver ' Przybrana matka Melody i prawdziwa Candace. 'Billy Phaidin' Niewidzialny chlopak. Jest zakochany w Frankie. 'Marina ' Biologiczna matka Melody. Tak samo jak jej córka jest syreną. 'Sydney Jekyll ' Nauczycielka biologii. Występuje w każdej częsci książki. Jest mamą Jacksona Jekylla/Holta Hyde'a. 'Maddy Gorgon ' Matka Deuca Gorgona. 'Pani Sue Nami ' Naucycielka występująca tylko w serii książek Sztraszyciółki. ''Jest kobietą z fal sunami. Była przez chwilę zastępcą dyrektorki Straszyceum, bo pani Krewnicką walnął piorun w głowę i nic nie pamiętała. Postacie występujące tylko w filmach 'Walenty Romantyczny wampir, który uwodzi dziewczyny, aby później złamać im serce. Pojawił się w filmie Upiorna siła miłości. Andy Beast Andy Beast to potwór, który mieszkał na Skalnej Czaszce przez większość swojego życia, z powodu jego przekształcenia się w gigantyczną bestię kiedy czuje niepokój. Pojawił się w filmie ''Ucieczka ze Skalnej Czaszki. '' Kipling Kipling jest wiernym służącym Bartleby'a Farrnum. Nosił na głowie wielki worek, ponieważ Farnum uważał że jest zbyt odrażający by go widzieć. Pojawił się w filmie Ucieczka ze Skalnej Czaszki. Tiki Małe ludziki zamieszkujące Skalną Czaszkę. Zadebiutowały w filmie Ucieczka ze Skalnej Czaszki. Gary Gary jest przyjacielem Rocco, członkiem drużyny liceum Granitowa w Maxjazdzie na Wampirowrotkach. Pojawił się w filmie Wampigorączka piątkowej nocy. Rocco Rocco jest kapitanem drużyny liceum z Granitowa w Maxjazdzie na Wampirowrotkach. Jest bardzo awantorniczym graczem i posuwa się do wszelkich taktyk aby wygrać. Pojawił się w filmie Wampigorączka piątkowej nocy. Lilith Van Hellkrzyk Lilith pojawiła się w filmie Upiorki Rządzą. Jej wujek to słynny łowca potworów – Van Hellkrzyk. Jest normalską. Jej bratnią duszą jest Cleo de Nile. Clair Clair jest normalską emo. Pojawiła się w filmie ''Upiorki Rządzą ''będąc po stronie potworów. Chad Chad jest normalsem. Pojawił się w filmie ''Upiorki Rządzą ''będąc po stronie potworów. Jest przyjacielem Claire. Monatella Ghostier Monatella to sławna projektantka mody mieszkająca w Upioryżu. Zadebiutowała w odcinku specjalnym Upioryż miasto strachu. Garrott DuRoque Chłopak Rochelle Goyle. Po jej wyjeździe do USA stracili kontakt. Spotykają się ponownie dopiero w filmie Upioryż miasto strachu, gdzie został porwany przez Manotellę Ghostier. Whisp Whisp jest cieniem Gigi Grant, powołana do życia przez życzenie znalazcy, która chciała aby Gigi miała przyjaciółkę kiedy dżin jest w lampie. Ale urażona tym, że w przeciwieństwie do Gigi nie mogła pałnić rolę dżina wymyśliła niegodziwy plan, aby zyskać wielką moc. Jest ona antagonistką w filmie 13 Życzeń. Fawn Fawn jest poprzednią właścicielką Gigi. Pojawiła się w filmie 13 Życzeń. Inne postacie left|90px Skelly Bones Skelly jest córką mitologicznego Charona - przewoźnika śmiertelników przez Styks. Została wydana jako część serii "Stwórz potwora". Jej zwierzątkami są dwie rybki - Tibia i Fibula. Jak na razie nie wiadomo, czy pojawi się jej oficjalna lalka i czy pojawi się w webisodach. left|90px Eyeris Polyphemus Eyeris jest 16-letnią córką potworów z trojgiem oczów (Triklopów). Została wydana jako część serii "Stwórz potwora". Jej zwierzątkiem jest ropucha z trzema oczami - Cyprus. Jak na razie nie wiadomo, czy pojawi się jej oficjalna lalka i czy pojawi się w webisodach jako postać pierwszo/drugoplanowa. left|90px Beeanna Beeanna jest 16-letnią córką szerszeni. Została wydana jako część serii "Stwórz potwora". Jej zwierzątkiem jest niedźwiadek Honeycomb. Jak na razie nie wiadomo, czy pojawi się jej oficjalna lalka i czy pojawi się w webisodach. Krwawa Mary Organizatorka potworniarskich mistrzostw. Pojawiła się w wielu webisodach 2 serii. Veronica Von Vamp Veronica jest córką wampira. Nie jest wykluczone, że jest gwiazdą jak Catty Noir. Postacie w tle Ze względu na to, że trudno opisać wszystkich uczniów Monster High, część z nich jest tylko i wyłącznie postacią w tle odcinków. Zwierzątka''' Trudno opisać wszystkie zwierzęta uczniów Monster High, dlatego prezentujemy je tutaj. en:Characters Kategoria:Postacie